Tainted Love
by Vyse the Blue Rogue
Summary: Found: A doucument caontaining the last hour of a young man's life. Just as the outbreak in Raccon City begins...


My first Resident Evil FanFic. I always wondered how each of the zombies in the game meet their fates. Here is a document found on a dispatched zombie. It tells his story and that of his most cherished Julie... Read on.  
  
Tainted Love  
By: Seifer Almasy  
  
I have lost all hope. They have taken my family. My friends. My Julie. Now it is my turn to end my life and join the endless army of the undead. My life is to end at the mear age of 22.  
  
I'm here in Julie's house. Hiding in her room. I can hear the undead desperately scrap on the door. Actully, to tell the truth, that's Julie at the door. She has become one of the walking dead. Her lovely features... her beautiful body... tainted by this....curse. The woman I loved lived only to end my life...  
  
It was September 25. Yesterday. It was Julie's birthday. I decided to sneak into her room that night and... personally give her my present. Yes, we made love. It was sweet....... But little did I know this was going to be the last birthday Julie and I would ever celebrate.  
  
After we had finished, an explosion rocked the house. When we looked out the window, we saw a truck over turned in the street engulfed in flames. I saw about four bodies around the burning mass. I put on my shirt and pants as Julie called 911.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
We had no choice but to go outside and see if there was any survivors. Julie stayed close to me as we made our way outside to the burning truck. The bodies looked mangled. One of them had no arm. The other no leg. Their skin looked decayed and withering.   
  
"I'm scared." Julie told me. I was supposed to be the protective one. I hadn't the heart to tell her likewise. I just gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek. I looked around the area. The streets where dark and quiet. I looked to my right and a chill went down my spine. I saw someone coming this way. The figure looked wounded in some way. He was staggering this way, holding his neck. Blood dripped on the pavement from his wound.   
  
I stepped closer to see if he was OK, but when he looked up... his face was deformed beyond words.... His face seemed like a melting mass of rotten flesh.   
  
"Kill me..." he said. I backed away, shielding Julie with by body. This was horrible. He kept walking towards us, begging for death. Seeing the condition he was in, I would have gladly done him that favor, if I had possessed the means.   
  
"The hunger..." He lunged at Julie and bit her in the arm. I pulled him off of her and punched the monster in the arm. It... can off of his body and bounced off the pavement. He tried again to bite Julie, but I knocked him down with a right hook. After he fell, I looked at the bite on Julie's arm. It seemed to swell right away... it didn't look normal. Then Julie screamed. I looked up to see the four "dead" bodies around the truck get up and come towards us. They looked equally as repulsive as the other one. Soon, the zombie that bit Julie regained his footing. I grabbed Julie's arm and we ran down the street, dodging many of the zombie monsters along the way. This was the most horrible experience of my life. Where all of these monsters... people? No. They couldn't be.  
  
Some of the monsters gave chase, so we ran down an alley. As we ran, I looked to my right. I stopped. I thought I could see a woman in a light blue tube top and a black miniskirt. She was surrounded by zombies. She was desperately pounding on a metal door. I was going to try and help her, but Julie drug me along. After some running, we entered the road that lead to the Raccoon Police Department. I thought I saw another survivor running to the Station. It was a woman in a red vest. He looked as if she was holding a firearm, so I decided to try and follow her. When we got to the maingate the girl was nowhere to be found. Then I heard a girl scream behind us. It was another young girl. She had been cornered by three zombies. One of them tackled her and started to rip her flesh to pieces. The other two followed in suit. Her screams sent chills down my spine. Julie started to weep on my shoulder. I convinced her we had to move on, so we entered the police stations courtyard. When we got in, Julie started to complain of mild complications, like nausea, and headaches. Then she became unconscious. Then it hit me. She was changing. Into one of them. I turned her body over and looked at her face. It slowly turned a pale purple. Then, her eyes opened. Her cornea's had no color...  
  
"No... It's happening to me..." she said. She tried her hardest to resist the curse, but, to no avail. She lunged at me and pinned me to the ground. But before she could bite me, I was able to throw her off of me. I didn't know what to do, so I ran like mad to Julie's house, with the zombified Julie hot on my heels.   
  
When I made it to the house, I ran upstairs to her room and locked the door. And...  
  
Here I am now. After about five minutes, a zombie made their way to the door. Actully, Julie made her way to the door, and began to bang on it. How do I know it was Julie? She kept calling out to me.  
  
I just can't take it anymore. I have chosen to end my suffering. I have nothing more to live for. My parents are mostly dead. My friends have probably meet the same fate... As I set my pen down, I shall open the door, and embrace my love for the last time...  
  
  
Frank McNelly  



End file.
